


Waltz

by BleedingStrawberries



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingStrawberries/pseuds/BleedingStrawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STARSHIPPING FLUFF: FUDO YUSEI X YUKI JUDAI </p><p>AUish, ONE-SHOT</p><p>There was no better way to relax after a long hard day's work than this and Yusei won't agree more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

The raven haired male stretched after a long day in the lab.He glanced at the door, briefly smiling knowing that who he was anticipating at the other end of the door was going to be happy to see him.He was worried though, he had started feeling awkward around this friend of his who had ended up in his time by accident.To be truthful about the whole situation, Yusei was more than glad that the brunet had ended up in his timezone.To think about it, the brunet hadn't made an effort to search for method to getting home.He slowly inserted the key into the door preparing to unlock it.  

 

Suddenly the door swung open. 

 

"Yusei!~" cried a familiar voice.Before he had the time to respond, he was tackled by a pair of surprisingly strong arms.He only just had enough time to pull his key out of the door."I'm so glad you're back!I've been so bored waiting for ya!" 

 

 

"Sorry, something malfunctioned in the lab and I had to fix it…" the raven haired male replied, feeling a bit guilty for making the brunet wait around.He locked eyes with the brunet, unintentionally admiring the other's chocolate orbs, quickly tearing his eyes away from the other before his cheeks flushed up and betrayed his feelings towards the other.He really disliked how awkward he was acting towards his friend of three months - that's right Judai had been stuck here for three months now… He briefly wondered if he was ever going to return.  

 

 _"Are you already bored of having me around then, Yusei?"_ he would say with a smile played on those soft looking lips of his whenever he would ask the brunet whether he planned to search for a way to leave this timezone. He felt himself being dragged while he was in deep thought, he let the other do so.He knew the other didn't mean any harm so he wasn't worried.If anything he trusted Judai.  

 

 

They were good friends despite their difference in personalities.The brunet with his usually optimistic outlook of the world, however, he did bare mental scars from the mistakes he had committed in the past.He could be quite serious when he wanted to be, but Yusei really loved that about him.The raven haired male was a man of less words, Judai tended to do all the talking, not that the brunet actually minded.He secretly enjoyed how the other was so calm all the time.Once in a while, he would come out with a snarky retort. 

 

 

Upon hearing the brunet call out his name, he was brought back to reality, seeing a pair of arms waving in front of him and a blur of red.

 

 

Red… Something that was on the brunet.No matter what he wore there was always red.He liked that though, it was a bright colour that suited the brunet perfectly.It just went with his chocolate locks so perfectly.He wondered what it was like to run his hands through the other's hair.He snapped out of his thoughts quickly, careful not to act odd or the brunet may pick up on it and question him.Besides, he didn't even understand why he was feeling this way anyway.

 

 

"It's fine!I was just listening to music on the radio before you came back!" he beamed, looking at him with those big chocolate eyes.Yusei could have swore that he saw the sun in them.The brunet suddenly froze, a second after that his smile got wider."Oh this song!I love this song!" he gushed, before starting to dance to the tune.Yusei could feel his cheeks heating up witnessing the brunet moving his petite body around. 

 

 

"C'mon Yusei!Dance with me?All those hours being stuck there must make it so boring for you!"

 

 

Yusei really didn't have a chance to respond once again, the brunet had grabbed both of his hands and had started to drag him further into the centre of the room.He badly wanted to tell the other how dancing wasn't really his strong point, but didn't want to disappoint the other since he looked so happy.So he let the brunet lead him, this song was fairly slower than the previous one.He felt that luck had struck him since he would have less of a chance to stumble, not to mention it meant that he could catch up with the brunet.

 

 

It felt like an eternity, he wouldn't have minded as much if dancing was something he thoroughly enjoyed.He was glad he was doing fine so far though.He carried on following the brunet, admiring the brunet's features.When was the last time he was that close up to the brunet?He had been so busy lately, he tended to come home late and find that the brunet was already soundly sleeping.It did make him a bit upset as he saw the brunet asleep more than awake as a result to this.He felt odd, usually Judai was talkative.It confused him.He didn't mind though, he enjoyed the silence and the brunet's wide smile.Why were those lips so appealing today?It was true that he hadn't seen Judai much lately, still… these urges.Suddenly an image of the brunet naked popped into his mind, throwing him off balance and losing his footing.He tried to stop himself from falling, however it was too late.By the time he had looked he found the brunet underneath him, their lips touching.He froze.How was he going to live past this?He was right though… Judai's lips were soft indeed.Without thinking twice he got up from where he fell, not once daring to meet the brunet's eyes.  

 

"J… Judai I'm so so-" he was interrupted by a pair of lips crushing his.At first he froze, but eventually relaxed and deepened the kiss on his side, savouring the feeling of the brunet's lips and finally running his fingers through his hair.The brunet then pulled him down before continuing the kiss.

 

Between the kisses, a rare smile played on Yusei's lips.

 

The brunet felt the same...

 


End file.
